inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Carlos96
Viejas discusiones: * Hasta el 24 de Marzo de Diciembre del 2010 Pequeño Gracias por el mensaje de que eh reforcado el Remate guiverno ¿¿o era el otro??¡Pero bueno,si tengo 7 años!Lo siento pero no puedo registrarme. necesito fotos de tecnicas de mark Hola: soy nuevo y me gustaria pedir un favor:me gustaria tener fotos de las tecnicas de mark evans,me vale cualquier foto, ya que en internet no aparecen la mayoria de las veces, muchas gracias.Laudon96 18:04 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Soy aiden80 sabes? yo tambien me aburria y vi inazuma eleven pero lo k pasa es k no se crear wikis, bueno yo tuve cuentas en las wikis pero se me borraron asi k se todo sobre cuentas de wikis ah y una cosa ¿como se crean las wikis? Soy nuevo asi k ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porfi Contesta en mi discusion ¿vale? y gracias por tu ayuda Hola Me podrías ayudar para hacer un plantilla como la tuya. shinyes y dragones 14:54 8 nov 2010 (UTC) la plantilla de perfil. shinyes y dragones 17:12 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Wiki Byron Low Hola quería decirte que tu wiki Byron Low está mal porque el jugador ese se llama Byron Love, así que pues que le cambies el nombre a la wiki o la borres y hagas otra wiki. hola hola buenas soy nuevo y si eso me preguntaba si me podrias ayudar con algunas cosas Hola Hola encantado de entrar en la pagina voy a ir editando todas las tecnicas hasta las k salen en el cap.101 solo he visto hasta ahi. ' >! gracias po darme la venvenida! Megatyphlosion 20:53 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Insoportable!! Megatyphlosion ha editado Mi pagina bloqueale porfavor!! ¿lo de los puntos que es? es que tengo un wiki i quiero eso sbes? Arceus101 Hizo lo mismo con la página de Nathan Swift. ¿Como puedo crear_____? ¿COmo puedo crear un logro? holaaaaaaa holaaaaa soy glaceon-leafeon y me encantaaa el wiki de inazuma eleven..jjajajaja k onda teneis jajajjajaja ayudare en lo k pueda jajaja ola a todo el mundoooooooooshawn froste 13 10:51 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye CX Acaso te paso algo?eske no te e vuelto a ver ni en nintenderos o en otra parte D= [[User:MASTER POKEMON|''Master xP]] [[Usuario Discusión:MASTER POKEMON|'Challenge Acept']] Forever Alone(Troll) 21:06 26 nov 2010 (UTC) timida tu pputa madreeeee hola me llamo isabel y tengo problemas por que no se como funciona bn sta pagina si m puedes ayudar?? Hola Hola quisiera hacer una alianza de mi wiki http://es.animeheroman.wikia.com/wiki/Portada de heroman que poco a poco estoy haciendo crecer soy el burocrata y bueno es todo espero aceptes Lex-ph Buenas Hola, me encanta Inazuma Eleven, encantado de conocerte :D Hola Hola soy de la Wiki de http://es.bakuman.wikia.com/ y quisiera que me pusieran de aliado porfavor si necesitan algo pueden enviar algun mensaje a mi discusion por cierto como son animes y o mangas nuevos no muchos lo conocen asi que quiera que nos ayudaramos mutuamente.Lex-ph Hola No en nada, gracias por preguntar.ROBNI 15:35 3 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿? SOY EL QUE EDITO LO DE INAZUMA JAPAN ESQUE NO ME DEJA REGISTRARME Cambio de aparencia Hola Carlos, ¿Has sido tu el que a cambiado el aspecto de la wiki? Porque al editar, donde hay que escribir aparece en colores violetas y casi no se ve. Hola cx me pregunto algo? como modificaste el oasis de tu wiki asi? es que quiero modificar una wiki asi e.e por favor n_n (?) King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?]] 00:13 14 dic 2010 (UTC) RE: Ok King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'''Que?]] 14:47 14 dic 2010 (UTC) hola: ¿podrias decirme donde mirar los logros conseguidos y la clasificacion? graciasLaudon96 16:02 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Dudilla Hola :) Ante todo gracias por hacerme reversor =) ¿Podrías explicarme detenidamente en que consiste y que tengo que hacer? Gracias Darkus 96 15:30 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayuda y recomendacion Hola mira yo estoy editando la pagina de los temas musicales y me preguntaba si no conoces a alguien quien sepa japones. Esque e rebuscado por todas partes la letra de los opening y ending completas en español y no he encontrado. Entonces me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a buscar la letra o alguien q sepa japones. A y una recomendacion yo soy de Guatemala y yo miro Super Once o Inazuma Eleven en el canal ZAZ y si no me equivoco Mexico Colombia Venezuela y varios paises de latinoamerica se saben los nombres de los personjes con los nombres japoneses. Por ejemplo: Mark Evans si no equivoco es Endo Satoru y seria bueno que tuvieran los dos nombres disponibles porque cuando lei mark evans me quede en la luna jajaja. Y seria bueno para que personas de latinoamerica se integraran al foro. Gracias por tu tiempo y me gusta como esta quedando la pagina de Inazuma wikia gracias Hola gracias por la sugerencia. En cuanto termine de editar los endings y opening empezare con lo de poner los nombres en japones de los personajes como me indicaste. Y tambien te tengo una sugerencia , hay una pagina de una serie llamada bleach talvez la conozcas pues esta pagina esta realmente muy bien actualizada y ordenada por el tiempo que tiene y bueno pues seria bueno que la chequearas para tomar ideas. Gracias por tu tiempo! saludos y feliz dia ^.^ ´´´´Himawari kotobuki´´´´ (mariajose) Una pregunta... Como has conseguido ese estilo para la wikia? Arceus101 Saludos Hola, quisiera saber si me autorizas para poner tu logo en la portada de nuestra wiki, esto hace parte de una alianza entre varias wikis y si tienes problemas con usuarios molestos puedo enseñarte a bloquearlos, eres el admin tienes mas poder que otros usuarios, o puedes decirle al staff de wikia en la central que te ayuden, que te parece te apuntas? 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 13:50 23 dic 2010 (UTC) nombre nuestra wiki se llama bleach wiki podrias dejar el logo en mi discusión y te pongo en la portada.. aaa y eso de wiki si tambien manejo wiki jeje hace cuantos estas aqui?--300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 17:15 23 dic 2010 (UTC) soy terry97 hola me dedicare a ponerle video a todas las tecnicas que no tengan Terry97 19:40 23 dic 2010 (UTC)terry97 hace mip posdata: oye que es esa de electricidad maxima? Ya termine los videos oye ya termine de ponerle los videos a las tecnicas me faltaron alunas que no encontre bueno hay vere con que mas ayudar Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)terry97 Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)mip Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)XD Ya termine los videos oye ya termine de ponerle los videos a las tecnicas me faltaron alunas que no encontre bueno hay vere con que mas ayudar Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)terry97 Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)mip Terry97 00:02 24 dic 2010 (UTC)XD oye checa la pagina que cree http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_eleven se llama Inazuma eleven checala y dime tu opinion ok Terry97 01:45 25 dic 2010 (UTC)terry97 terry97 Ola.Tengo una duda:en las plantillas, ¿cómo se hace para ponerles imágenes?Es que, por ejemplo; yo en la plantilla de Bobby Shearer le queria poner una imagen pero no sabia como. Ola Ola.Tengo una duda:en las plantillas, ¿cómo se hace para ponerles imágenes?Es que, por ejemplo; yo en la plantilla de Bobby Shearer le queria poner una imagen pero no sabia como. Borrar Ola, te importaria borrar las paginas de este enlace?Es que creo que eres el único que pude.Candidatos a Borrar Alejandro8 12:58 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola y por favor Hola, soy Doble D, mi real nombre verdadero es Eddward, he oido que mi amigo Equipo Plasma o Jose Ramon se han bloqueado hasta el 25 de marzo, por favor, podrias bloquearle hasta el 28 de diciembre. Se lo pido por favor, es que veras, soy su amigo desde 3º de primaria y tiene Sindrome de Asperger, que le hace enfadarle facilmente. por favor, solo hasta el 28 de diciembre Ya Ya lo he puesto Dime si lo he hecho bien :) Darkus 96 15:00 28 dic 2010 (UTC) sugrencia como puedo crear mi firmaPokemonlegendarios Alguna Duda??? 15:34 28 dic 2010 (UTC) esta firma de hay arriba es antigua que era creador de una wiki y me borre Dvailon = Dvalin Cambia el nombre yo no tengo ni idea . gracias gracias carlos96Pokemonlegendarios no dudes en preguntarme??? 22:59 28 dic 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS(BIS) a ver[|^P.LPokemonlegendarios]] no dudes en preguntarme??? 23:02 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola.Hay un problema con algunas articulos, porque si los buscas no te aparecen como si los hubiera, por ejemplo, si pones Remate del Águila no te aparece abajo como todos los demás, no se si es culpa de mi ordenador, pero por lo menos a mi me pasa.Prueba poniendo Remate del Águila y si no te aparece le das a buscar y vas al articulo.Esto podria convertirse en un problema porque a lo mejor alguien lo busca y al no aparecer crea otro y asi habria muchos articulos iguales.Y no es solo el que mencione, tambien pasa con otros articulos como Escudo Protector. Alejandro8 21:39 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Me copiaron una pagina!!!!!! Carlos ami alguien me copio la pagina del Escudo Protector podrias borrarla Porfa !!!!!!! esque yo ize la mia primero.Si l oaces gracias i si no Igualmente tambei nGracias. Inazuma eleven 10:19 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por hacerme administrador. ¿No opinas que hay demasiados artículos repetidos? Darkus 96 17:58 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por hacerme administrador :D ¿No opinas que hay demasiados artículos repetidos? Darkus 96 17:59 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Si Y por eso creo que podriamos crear una categoria para los capiyulos repetidos para borrarlos. Alex rule 13:36 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Una cosa!!!!! Como se pone la plantilla de reversor en mi usuario!!!! esque me dijiste que mo lo ponga inose como graxx Grax por lo del reversorInazuma eleven 21:02 17 ene 2011 (UTC) ola carlos Ola carlos tengo una pregunta para ti . ¿Como se puede ser uno reversor o administrador? DARK LUGIA . ¿¿SI?? 15:42 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Un par de preguntas Hola Carlos Oye, dos cosas: ¿como puedo editar mi firma? ¿y como se pone eso de Contenido (ocultar) en los artículos Gracias Darkus 96 17:36 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Videos Ola, solo qeria preguntar como se pone una plantilla de videos como en Harley Kane.Gracias. Alejandro Kane 21:52 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por lo de administrador Inazuma eleven 20:28 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, esta wiki es muy buena y una buena serie pero le falta algo de info en los articulos =P Deberias crear las categorias para los usuarios por ejemplo: Categoría:Administrador, Categoría:Burocrata, Categoría:Usuarios de España, etc.. Para que otros usuarios sepan con quien hablan jeje tambien en esta plantilla deberias añadirle Nombre en Japones. Nombre en latino o cosas asi =P. Tambien deberias empezar a borrar imagenes inecesarias como esas imagenes falsas o cosas asi para no llenar articulos de imagenes y no de info. Solo te aconsejo para que esta wiki sea mejor Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 06:27 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola denuevo, mira el wiki donde soy administrador, mira los perfiles de los usuarios y los articulos para que mires el wiki y te hagas ideas para hacer aqui jaja Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 07:02 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Jaja ok, bueno en todo caso te ayudare sacando imagenes falsas de los articulos --[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 19:36 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Cualquier imagen que quieras me pides y ya (me dices el capitulo) [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 19:57 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Hola. Me llamo Alberto y me gusta mucho Inazuma Eleven, pues tengo una historia muy similar a la tuya; también estaba aburrido y al final casis se convirtió en adicción (xD). Pero ese no es el tema. ¿Cómo se hace un cuadro como el que tienes tú en tu perfil? Si puedes, contéstame en mi discusión. Muchas gracias de antemano. Albertmonty1999Albertmonty1999 16:37 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con foto. Hola Carlos. Muchas gracias con lo de el cuadro pero cuando pongo el nombre de la foto no me sale (mira en mi perfil) ¿Cómo la pongo? Muchas gracias y contesta en mi dicusión. Ayuda con foto. Hola Carlos. Muchas gracias con lo de el cuadro pero cuando pongo el nombre de la foto no me sale (mira en mi perfil) ¿Cómo la pongo? Muchas gracias y contesta en mi dicusión. Gracias :D Gracias a ti por crear la wiki Mensajes asi te animan a seguir trabajando Chao Darkus 17:55 16 feb 2011 (UTC) POR FIN!!! Carlos, por fin, ya lo he conseguido, muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima nombres de personajes Hola y perdon por molestar, es cierto que esta wiki es la version al español, asi que creo que en cuanto a los nombres de personajes deberias poner el original tambien, de eso se trata que la información sea lo mas original posible, en el caso de mark puedes colocar en parentesis (mamoru endo) no satoru porque creo que el cambio de letras se debe a confusion con otro tipo de palabra, bueno si es posible aplicarse esta norma me gustaria ayudar, pero sino pues no interesaria solo es una opinion, gracias ^^300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:46 25 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Una cosa:' Me dijiste que era 'administrador no pero cuando voy alo de administrador no estoy.Y aora me enterado de que e ido a reversor y tampoco estoy. Inazuma eleven 13:33 9 mar 2011 (UTC) 'I como se borra?: ' Como se borran? Inazuma eleven 08:54 10 mar 2011 (UTC) 'Una cosa: ' Solo me pone Renombrar en la flecha de al lado de ''Editar''porque no me sale? Inazuma eleven 14:42 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador Hola, ¿por un casual no me habras hecho administrador?Porque me deja borrar páginas Alejandro Kane 22:21 10 mar 2011 (UTC) 'Ya esta: Gracias carlos!!! Inazuma eleven 07:36 11 mar 2011 (UTC) sugerencia hola mira me gustaría que pusierais tmbn los nombres orginales de los personajes para que este para todos los gustos yo esq sinceramente con los nombres españoles de los q se unen al inazuma japon (toramaru y tobitaka) pues me lio gracias ah y un buen lugar para encontrar fotos es zerochan.net aunq tienes que poner el nombre japonesVane4828 17:26 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Lo que paso en el xat... CX, disculpa por lo que paso en el xat, te recuerdo...YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE PASO,ellos fueron lo que se pasaron,en fin...espero que sigamos siendo amigos y no regresemos al pasado..cuando eramos enemigos... [[User:MASTER POKEMON|''Master xP]] [[Usuario Discusión:MASTER POKEMON|'Challenge Acept']] Forever Alone(Troll) 00:02 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat ?¿Como se activa el chat en el monobook?¿ Alejandro Kane 21:58 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Cambios en el Wikia.css Hola Carlos96, estábamos pensando en impulsar el wiki durante este mes con un spotlight, pero nos hemos sorprendido al ver que el Wikia.css del wiki tiene algunas cosas consideradas ilegales por Wikia, ¿serías tan amable de retirar la modificación que hiciste para que los artículos ocupen el ancho máximo de la pantalla? El problema está en que con esa modificación todo el artículo se pone encima del sidebar y oculta la publicidad, algo que va en contra de las políticas de Wikia, por favor, ocúpate de arreglarlo en cuanto puedas ;). ¡Gracias y suerte con el wiki!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 09:24 5 may 2011 (UTC) Traido desde w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#Ayuda Me acabo de enterar del mensaje. Lo siento Bola, pero ya me fui de Wikia, y no se mucho de Wikia.css, ¿podrias arreglarlo tu?, es que yo ya no entiendo de esas cosas, deje mi wiki a cargo de Darkus 96, un saludo [[User:Carlos96|CX]][[User talk:Carlos96|¿?]] [ |'←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 13:26 7 may 2011 (UTC) Fin de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Bola#Ayuda ::Códigos limpiados --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:24, 08 mayo 2011 (UTC) Lo se Se que tienes razón, y lo siento. Es que a veces no se decir que no, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Cambiando de tema, ¿que tal ves a esta Wiki? Creo que está mejorando mucho [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?' ]] 16:12 8 may 2011 (UTC) Pedido Afiliación Hola Crlos96 Soy Administrador del Wiki de Keroro (es.keroroesp.wikia.com) quisiera saber como Keroro Wiki se puede afiliarse a Inazuma Eleven Wiki, estamos agradecidos de que ahora empezemos a fortalecer más los wikis de animé y manga y unirnos a este gran Wiki seria algo grandioso, si quieres mira un tiempito el Wiki de las ranas invasoras que su unica mision es invadir la tierra... saludos y espero vuestra respuesta atentamente Maxichan Admin Keroro Wiki 21:10 29 Mayo 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Carlos, soy Dani the kid y me encanta inazuma eleven. Como verás edité el artículo de hide nakata y lo hice un poco mejor, pero sin exagerar. Bueno, he aqui mi pregunta. Me gustaria que me explicaras como se crean plantillas para personajes o para cualquier otra cosa. Más que nada es porque empecé una wiki y no me vendría mal saberlo. Aquí la tienes: http://es.eldragonverde.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_La_Tierra_Media Gracias de antemano--Dani the kid 14:43 31 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias.--Dani the kid 15:11 1 jun 2011 (UTC) The Jooker Es un usuario nuevo que,he visto que en paginas pone tecnicas imbentadas,ya se lo he dicho y no me hace caso.Rococo Manda 22:31 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Preguntitas Me haces administradorShadow 96 15:12 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Chao y gracias Preguntitas Me haces administradorShadow 96 15:12 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Chao y gracias Oye Carlos Oye Carlos96, he visto que te han bloqueado con un plazo de "PARA SIEMPRE" en WikiDex por insultar a un usuario, si tienes algo que decirle a Ciencia Al Poder dímelo, y yo se lo diré, él me hará caso, soy administrador de WikiDex. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 12:48 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Chat ¿Que te parecería crear un chat como el de nintenderos, pero exclusivo de Inazuma Eleven? [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?' ]]14:22 21 jun 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes, se irá llenando. Oye, los cargos (owner, mod y todos esos) los pones tu, ¿no? [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?]] 09:02 11 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: Reversor Gracias seguire esforzandome hasta convertir esta wiki en la mejor. Wikis Aliadas Hola! Verás Carlos, yo tengo una wiki de Inazuma Eleven Go! desde hace poco, y quería preguntarte si quieres que sean wikis aliadas. Te dejo el enlace a la wiki: http://es.inazumaelevengo.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Go_Wiki Espero tu respuesta! Erik97 22:39 16 jul 2011 (UTC) hola xD hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo me encantan xavier y shawnel xavier n.2 10:03 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Portada He hecho algunos cambios en la portada, para que se vea mejor y mas bonita. Dime a ver si te gustan. Además, a ver si puedes poner el link del chat que aparece en la portada, de color azul claro (a mi no me deja). [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'''Darkus]] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 11:11 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Quieres ser mi Wikiamigo? Quieres ser mi Wikiamigo, porfavor? 03/08/2011 15:15 Caralco 13:15 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Caralco 13:17 3 ago 2011 (UTC) ejem mejor edita tu descripcion porque no esta casi vacio en realidad es uno de los mas llenos no te enfades solo es una sugerencia Trunks&goten-Gotrunkselmaquina 14:09 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Asistente Q es un asistente? [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 20:32 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Existe? Ese poder esta en esta wiki? [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 16:43 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Hola a todos los administradores de esta wiki, falta 4 dias para el mayor evento de phineas y ferb y queremos que usted sea el invitado de honor.....asi que visita este domingo a phineas y ferb wiki xq tenemos sorpresas.... AndePhineas, 16 de agosto de 2011 Mucho gusto Hola, vengo de wikis de Pokémon, pero e jugado Inazuma Eleven 1 y es muy bueno, ahora, gracias al juego, se muchas cosas, si necesitas mi ayuda, mándame un mensaje (opcional) --Le bebevieow :3 05:20 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Ola Ola mira un niño se ha copiado de tu pagina de inazuma eleven wiki y luego encima se copia de mi tambien su pagina se llama www.inazuma--eleven.blogspot.com Adios Wikias aliadas!! Oye Carlos96 te gustaría que nuestras wikis sean aliadas ??ya sabes la wiki que es no??? Wiki Inazuma Eleven Fanon PD:Responde lo más rapido que puedas,no es que alli´tengamos prisaaaa GotrunksMegaGuerrero 08:32 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola... ¿Sabes que en esta wiki creé yo la página del Robo en Espiral? Y que por supuesto el nombre se me ocurrió a mí por pura lógica. Si lo piensas detenidamente sabrás por qué se lo puse. Mi hermana creó la página del Acelerador o Zeroyon (Myoudouin Minami). Nos encanta tu wiki, menos mal que ahora cuentas con bastantes ayudantes. Nosotras estamos empezando a ponernos las pilas.Tsukikage Teikoku 20:44 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Borro en cadena. T-T AAAA alguien a borraaado todaaas las paginaaas principales como Shawn Xavier Axel Mark ToT k maaal se tendrán k volver a restaurar malldito el k lo haya exooooo ¬¬[[Usuario:Andrea blaze|'Andrea Blaze']] [[Usuario Discusión:Andrea blaze|'K tal :P?']] 21:05 27 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo has hecho lo del chat? si me lo dijeras te lo agradeceré que quiero poner uno en wiki scan2go adios 2.136.206.79 16:59 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que me llamases sobre el tema de la Wiki de Inazuma. Soy el Com. Manager de Arait Multimedia. Pregunta por Alejandro. El Tlf es el 913573200 Ahhh, y para vuestra info: http://www.facebook.com/InazumaElevenES nueva fanpage oficial en facebook ´´´´ chat carlos96, una pregunta ¿cómo has puesto el chat? esque yo quiero poner uno en wiki scan2go y no se como se hace, si no te importa, dejame un mensaje en mi página de discursión, te lo agradeceré adios Scan2go 14:09 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Quieres ser mi amigo ? Watrec 08:02 6 nov 2011 (UTC) avatares hola! mirando la pagina de GO, resulta que el avatar de endo se llamaria "Gran Demonio" y no es la misma "Gra Mano", por otro lado el avatar "Fuego explosivo" tan solo no existe porque si lees el nombre es la misma "Tormenta de Fuego" o "Bakunetsu Sutomu" (爆熱ストーム) MIRA AQUI dice que el keshin de endou es 化身 魔神グレイト/Majin Gureito solo lo digo por correccion pero si ves que no es necesario no importa solo es mi observacion al respecto, perdona las molestias y gracias por tu tiempo. kenpachi025 Las dos curiosidades que he añadido en la "Curiosidades-list" (lista de curiosidades) de Mark Evans eran de verdad. Hola, Carlos96, he hecho bien en hacer ajustes en las curiosidades de Mark porque el mismo Mark me dijo las otras. Me lo comunicó desde el Universo Alternativo Secreto llamado la Caja Dimensional; me dijo: "Ya sabes mis otras curiosidades: que tengo ganas posibles de hacer pipí y que desciendo de Arkantos, el héroe de Age of Mythology". Pues eso, no son idioteces ni las parecen; no te estoy atacando ni insultando, me porto completamente bien con todos los usuarios este día, no hice nada malo, he inspeccionado en el Mundo Secreto, etc... PD: Tengo poderes de hablar con personajes. Me los concedió Doraemon. Bowser75 22:04 26 nov 2011 (UTC) WikiAmigo Hola, Carlos96, ¿quieres ser mi nuevo wikiamigo? Entre usuario y fundador... Bowser (HÉROE) 22:33 21 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo?Albaro 17:21 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Problemón Como ví que quitaste el xat de IEWiki, decidí activar el chat de Wikia. Pero, al querer ponerme como moderador del chat, he perdido los poderes de administrador y burócrata Aún conservo el de reversor, pero solo con eso no puedo seguir encargandome de la wiki. Por favor, corrigeme ese fallo y ponme otra vez, si no te importa. Gracias. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 11:04 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias Carlos. Te pormeto que me seguiré esforzando en mantener la wiki al día y completa. :D [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 10:13 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Wikiamigos Quiero ser tu wikiamigo ya que has creado una wiki tan chula Aurora aullido 19:38 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, Carlos, repito: quiero ser tu wikiamigo entre usuario y fundador. Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 20:00 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Solicitud Podrias ver la solicitud de rango q deje? [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 02:15 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Tengo una duda : en inazuma eleven 2 version blizard pone que la fecha de lanzamiento en europa es desconocida pero en version fire pone que saldrá en el primer trimestre del 2012 ¿que significa eso? Inazumaeleven54 19:29 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Emm... Perdon si paresco insistente, pero... podrias revisar mi solicitud por fabor? [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 20:13 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Wikiamigo Quieres ser mi wikiamigo???Nicomendezcarracedog 22:27 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Re ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! XD Juro q no te fallare. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 03:06 6 feb 2012 (UTC) para carlos 96 me podrias acer administrador porfavor se´ñor¿?David cruzetta blaze 12:34 25 feb 2012 (UTC)